Healing the Broken Heart
by TheFatAlchemist
Summary: WinryXEd...Winry was raped. Can Ed heal her? rated M for language, and maybe future lemons. FLAMES ARE WELCOME, but not encouraged. PLEASE TELL ME HOW GOOD I DID!
1. Chapter 1

-1Edward and Alphonse Elric were just getting back to Central after an extremely boring assignment in a small village. Colonel Roy Mustang, AKA the Flame Alchemist, send word for the Elric Brothers when he found out they arrived. No sooner than Ed walked though the door, Mustang made fun of his diminutive size. "Did you have fun in the eastern village itsy bitsy?" "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT A BLOOD CELL CAN RUN HIM OVER!!!!"

While Ed is throwing his arms up and down, the phone by Mustang rings three times before he picks it up. Mustang talks on it for a few seconds before hanging up. "Boys, it you need to go to Resembool straight away." Ed and Al look at their CO, and start wondering why they would need to go back to their home town so early. "It seems that your friend Winry has been……" He couldn't go on. "Been what Mustang", Ed says with thoughts of Winry hurt, or worse.

"Well Ed that Winry's grandma on the phone. She told me to send you back to Resembool, 'cuz Winry was raped by an unknown assailant." Everybody, including Roy was silent. After a second or two, Ed runs out to the train, followed by Al. "Damnit, Winry was hurt, and that damn Mustang was sending us on fucking boring missions!" Luckily, there was a train leaving that moment for their home town. The brothers barely managed to board it before it left.

The train ride seemed like it was days long. The whole time, Ed was mad that his one and only love had gotten raped. "I'm going to kill the fucker that did this to her! I'm going to rip of his 'tool' and shove it up his ass!" Now Al, who had never seen his older brother so mad before, just sat there, hoping what Mustang said wasn't true. The moment that the train stopped to let of its passengers, Ed took off towards the Rockbell house, with Al in hot pursuit, going as fast as his armor can take him.

Pinako saw her adopted grandchildren run from the pathway to her house. 'Thank goodness they have arrived', she thought. 'I don't think Winry can hold up much longer without Ed by her side.' As soon as she finished her thought, Ed skid to a stop, breathing really hard. "Where is she? Is she Ok now? Can I see her?!" Pinako, expecting Ed to be a little jumpy, nodded and pointed upstairs to Winry's room. "Just don't scare her, she is still frightened." He nods, and walks calmly to his best friends room. "Winry, it's me, Ed. Can I come in?" He hears in-between sobs, a faint yes. What he sees when he walks in is heart breaking.

There in her bed, is a broken and bruised girl, sobbing into her pillow. "Winry…." Ed rushes to her side and looks up at his loves face. She has red puffy eyes from crying so much, and her hair is disheveled. All of a sudden, Winry jumps up and latched on to Ed, who has tears running down his own eyes. "Oh Ed, it was awful! He hurt me so bad; I thought I was going to die!" Ed was shocked, hurt, and mad and pissed off beyond belief. "I know Win, im sorry that I wasn't here to protect you. But I promise, ill never leave again!" All Winry could do is weep into Ed's chest. All of a sudden, they heard a knock which made both of them jump.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Pink sparkles and rippling muscles told them the Strong-Arm alchemist, Major Armstrong, was there. " Winry, I just heard what happened, to you, and I have come to give my hope that you will be better soon!" Winry, who was trying to dry her eyes, looked at the Sate Alchemist, and muttered a thanks. "As For you Edward, Colonel Mustang has an assignment for you." Ed looked rebellious. 'An assignment? Doesn't he realize what has happened? Ed expressed his opinion to his friend. "Yes Edward, but you didn't let me finish! Mustang wants you to stay here and take care of your friend. He says to not come back to Central until Winry is better, and the rapist is tracked and put to justice!"

Never before has Ed heard Roy be so nice, not even when his arm was broke! 'Well, there is a first for everything' he thought. "Tell Mustang I said thanks. Now as for getting the person that did this, I would suggest going to the village West of here, there isn't anybody here that would rape a pure, wonderful girl like Winry!" Armstrong saluted Ed. "Will do Edward, I bid you a fond farewell! But Lt. Hawkeye will still be around here, just in case he comes back." With that, Armstrong left the two alone in the room.

All Ed could do was comfort Winry and hope that her crying would soon stop. "Ed, do you hate me now that I was raped?" Taken aback at her strange question, Ed shook is head. " I could never hate you Win! It wasn't your fault that this happened, you were just in the wrong place at the very wrong time! Actually, do you want to know the truth about how I feel towards you?" Winry just nodded, hoping that it was good. "Winry, ever since I became a dog of the state, I have thought about you every day! I couldn't wait to see you again. Hell, I even thought about breaking my Automail arm so I could come and see you, but I didn't think it was a good idea, since you would hit me with that damn wrench." They both chuckled, remembering all the times that the Dreaded Wrench of Doom dented Al's armor, and cracked Ed's skull. Ed continued, " I care about you a lot Winry, and I cant bear to see you like this. I….. I love you Winry! I have always loved you, but I didn't think I could tell you because I thought that you wouldn't want me!" Winry instantly stopped crying at this, surprised that he finally said those tree words. "Ed, I love you to! I thought you wouldn't want me either!" Ed sighed, happy that Winry shared his feelings. But it was a bittersweet moment, because Winry just thought about it. "But its too late. I bet you won't want me now that I'm not a virgin anymore."

" I love you any ways Win. Just because someone took the physical prove of it, that doesn't that you aren't one! You chose who takes it, and how! And besides, love isn't all about virginity and sex, its about doing things for each other, and how you feel for one another!" Winry smiles at this, glad that her love will be there for her, even though….. She starts to cry again, but this time its mixed with joy and sadness. "I wanted you to be my first, I always have, but now that wont happen."

Ed looked at her with a wry smile. "Don't worry, you will have me, if you want me. Like I said, you chose who is your first, and I will be honored to be yours. But first we need to get you feeling better, I don't want to hurt you or make you feel any worse, ok?"

"Ok Ed, I love you so much." "No I love you more!" "No I love you more!" After a brief war of 'who loves who more', Pinako called up to the pair for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**_My last update for today, please R&R, until next time!_**

**_DISCLAMIER: for ALL CHAPTERS i do not own FMA or its charecters_**

Ed looked at her with a wry smile. "Don't worry, you will have me, if you want me. Like I said, you chose who is your first, and I will be honored to be yours. But first we need to get you feeling better, I don't want to hurt you or make you feel any worse, ok?"

"Ok Ed, I love you so much." "No I love you more!" "No I love you more!" After a brief war of 'who loves who more', Pinako called up to the pair for dinner.

After a few days, Winry was doing much better with coming to terms about what happened, though she still cries at night. On the 4th night of Ed and Al being back in Resembool, Winry had a nightmare. She woke up Screaming and calling from Ed. Luckily, Ed started to sleep out in the hallway next to her door in case something happened. "Winry, I'm here! What happened?!" She grabbed a hold of Ed and pulled him close. "I had a nightmare, I was back in the house with the man. He grabbed my hair and started to rape me again. It felt like it was happening all over again!" She was crying real hard now. Ed had to do something, it was killing him to see her in this much pain.

"I have an idea. How about I sleep next to you and hold you so u can go to sleep?" Winry look up at her night in shining armor, and nodded. "But you must keep your clothes on, except your boots." He nodded and slipped off his boots, and slid into her bed. As he held her, hey started to hum a rhythm that his mom had taught him when he was a child. 'It helped me back then, maybe it will help her too.' She rolled over and stared at him until he was done. "Wow, that was beautiful, who taught you that.?', Winry said. "My mom. every time I had nightmares, she would lay next to me, and sing the song. I couldn't remember the words to it, but I did remember the rhythm." Ed replied. Soon, Winry was asleep, while Ed kept looking at her face. 'I cant believe I am holding the most beautiful woman in the world! I just hope I am here for her forever.'

The next day, Major Armstrong and Lt. Havoc came to the Rockbell house with news. "After a long investigation that kept us very busy the past few days," started Havoc, "we have came up with one suspect. His name is William. But in order to nail him, we need to make sure if he is the right person. Would u be willing to look at a picture of him, to see if it is the right person?" Winry had a few tears in her eyes, but she knew what had to be done. "Yes, of course I will." Armstrong handed the young woman a photograph of a man around 20, really big, and blond. "Kinda looks like a monkey." Ed said. Winry, however, couldn't say anything, since she was looking into the eyes of her rapist.

"This is him. This is the pig that did that to me!" Winry threw down the picture, and ran up to her room sobbing all the way there. Ed looks at Armstrong and Havoc, and tells them to catch this sick fuck before he hurts another person, he then follows Winry to comfort her.

"Shh, its ok Winry, he wont hurt another person every again. Armstrong told me that they should have him in custody soon. And if they don't, I will make sure that he gets what is coming to him. Its personal." Winry kept sobbing for a few minutes, but every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing an evil face, and it killed Ed to know that she was hurting so bad. With Ed by her side, Winry was fast asleep. "I love you, and no matter what happens, I will be here," Ed whispered. Giving her a peck on the check, he soon feel asleep, by his true love.

Soon, bad news comes in the form of Winry vomiting a lot. Al, not knowing what was wrong with her, tried to help as much as he could. Ed noticed that Winry was puking more than a simple virus. " I will be right back!" Ed said as he ran out the door. Not even Al, who was in his older brothers business all the time, didn't know what he was off to do, so they all just continued eating, well all except for Winry, who just looked at the food, and ran to the bathroom.

"Where is Winry, I need to talk to her NOW!" Alphonse pointed towards the bathroom, and Ed took off. Without knocking, he busts in. Luckily, Winry was only puking, _again._ "Winry, we need to talk. I think you might be pregnant" Winry looked at Ed, then resumed puking. Still looking green, Winry looks at Ed questionably, asking him how can we find out. "That's were I went, to go get this." He holds out a pregnancy test. "This test says you have to ummmm…pee on it" Ed blushes at the last part.

"What if it says I'm pregnant. I'm way to young to have a child! IM ONLY 16!" Ed cringes at the woman, fearing that the Wrench of Doom will come out. "If you are pregnant, we will have to make do, if u want to keep it, I will love it like its mine ok?" After they talk about it, Winry decides to take the test. After following the instructions, and putting it on the sink, they wait. After the allotted time passes, they pick it up. "Ok, so blue means yes, and red means no. What is it Winry?" She looks at the indicator, and says…………..


	4. Chapter 4

-1"This can't be! It just doesn't make any sense!" Winry was fussing over the test, while Ed was still waiting for her to tell him what came up, yes or no. "Winry, what is it? Is it blue or red?" Winry just looked at Ed, and mumbled one word, "Red." But wait, Ed thinks, how is she not pregnant, but puking her guts up every-other second? "Ed, there has to be something wrong with this test, are you sure that it's right?" They both ran over to the trash bin, picked up the box, and looked at the back of it. "It says that it is 99.9 accurate, so you cant be expecting! This is great news Win, we don't have to worry about being parents, not now at least!" While Ed thought this was excellent news, Winry had actually grown fond of the idea. Having a baby, even though it wasn't planned, could have been a blessing in disguise, she thought. But, suffering defeat, she skulked back to her room, carrying her hopes, doubts, and fears along with her.

Fullmetal stopped his raving long enough to notice that Winry had left the bathroom. As he went to her room still thinking that all of this was a good thing, he suddenly thought this isn't good at all! If she isn't pregnant, Ed thought, then this must been she is very sick. She hasn't eaten last nights supper, or breakfast! He goes charging down the stairs to talk with Pinako. "Granny, if a girl throws up a lot, but she isn't pregnant, what does that mean?" Thinking for a second, she replies, "Dear boy, anything can make a girl throw up, eating spoiled food, being sick with the flu, or being pregnant. If this is about Winry, I think we should keep an eye on her for, say, three day. If she is not better by then, we should travel to Central and have a doctor take a look at her." Ed simply nodded, and bound up the stairs to join Winry once more.

"So it could be anything right, including me being pregnant!", Winry stated, finally feeling like that battle of not throwing up has been won. "I could still be pregnant, am I right Edward?" Ed just stared at her, thinking that she had gone crazy." "Winry, you actually sound like you want to have the baby of your rapist! You must be out of your mind!" clunk "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Picking up her wrench, Winry just gawked at him. "What a complete ass you are Edward Elric! When the possibility of me being pregnant came up, you said that it would be loved by you! And yet, here you are, thinking that just because I was raped, a baby would be bad. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SITE YOU JERK!" With tears in her eyes, she plopped down on her bed, while Ed just stood there. "Didn't you hear me, Edward? I said get out," Winry said, with a voice that could stop Lt. Hawkeye's bullet dead in its tracks. All Ed could do was say 'I'm sorry' then walk out of the room. "I'm going outside," he said as he passed his brother and Pinako.

Soon, Ed was at the spot where he and Al first showed alchemy to Winry, making her a gift for her birthday, but resulting in scaring her more than anything. He chuckled inwardly, thinking about all the times he had hurt her with words or actions. 'I must have sounded like a ass in there. Maybe she is right, having a child wouldn't be so bad, would it? I think I need to go apologize to her, she might stay mad at me forever if I don't.' As he turned to go do that, he sees Winry standing there. "Look Winry-" "Shh, let me speak first," she interjects. "I'm sorry that I called you a jerk in there. I didn't mean it." Ed was dumbstruck. But before he could say anything, Winry pulled him close, and kissed him deeply. Ed muttered his apology while there was a lull in the make out session. "I accept, Alchemy Geek" she said with a coy smile. "Automail freak" soon an all out battle of innocent name calling erupted, of course during breaks of kissing. "I think I might not be pregnant after all," Winry said as they were going back in to the house, "I haven't been sick since I kicked you out of the room" "I'm glad Win, not because you wont be bearing a child, but because I hate it when your hurting." They went to bed, full of the homemade stew that they loved so much.

But the next morning, the vomiting came back, this time with a vengeance! "Pinako, I think we should take Winry to the doctor today, I don't like how she often she pukes, its scaring the hell out of me, she can barely walk!" Pinako nodded, "Go get Winry and Al, we leave on the next train to Central, which should be in one hour."

The train ride was relatively boring, as Winry had opted to stay in the lavatory. "The doc will see you now," the white clad nurse announced to Ed and Winry. They both hoped that what was wrong with Winry wasn't too serious. After a few tests, the doctor came back in with the diagnoses. "Winry, did you know that you have high blood pressure?" Winry shook her head, too relieved to speak. Ed spoke for her. "Is that all that's wrong with her," he asked. The doctor shook his head. "Afraid not." "WELL THEN TELL US!" said Ed, slightly on edge. "See for your self," the doc said as he handed him a piece of paper. "It isn't healthy coupled with your high blood pressure, but I think you might mange." Winry was confused, because Ed had a slight smile on his face. He handed her the paper……………

please R&R i need reviews, even if its bad! 


	5. Chapter 5

-1Winry read and re-read the paper, etching the words into her memory. "But we took a pregnancy test. It said that I was negative!" Edward was silent, but he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Sometimes a home test can do something known as a false-negative. But this time, out tests are right. You are going to have a baby in eight months. Congratulations!" Edward jumped up and hugged Winry, not to hard though. Winry asks, "Are we going to tell Granny Pinako and Al?" Ed nods his head. "But I want to tell everyone, Mustang, Riza, Maes, Havoc, Fuery and everyone that we know, all at the same time! This is soooooo great Win! We have to buy tons of stuff, like a crib, booties, o yea and one of those things that u walk th-" Winry puts her finger to his lips, "We have a long time to worry about all those things. Right now, all we need is each other. Now, I have a question to ask the good doctor, go outside and wait for me." With a kiss, Ed leaves and waits for the mother of his future child. After a few moments of standing there, Winry comes out and thanks the doctor for the information. "Lets go find Pinako and Al." Ed looks confused, as per usual. "But wait, what was the all important question you asked him?" Winry gives him a sly smile. "You will find out soon enough pip-squeak." Ed, still curious, doesn't even notice the wise-crack, either that, or he just ignores it.

Lighting her pipe, Pinako asks what the two love birds if they received good news. "Well, we found out that Winry has high blood pressure." Taking this into account, the old woman states that it doesn't explain the vomiting and lack of sleep. "We will tell you that when we get to Central Headquarters. it's a surprise that we want to reveal to everybody at once." Ed suddenly thought of something wonderful. "I will be back in a little bit. Something that I need to get." Winry nods and beckons him closer. Kissing him goodbye for now, she also says "What do you need to get?" Using the same sly smile that Winry gave him, Ed replies, "You will find out soon." And he rushes off towards the main part of the city.

About 2 hours later, as Winry, Al and Pinako are through rounding up the people that Ed requested for the big news, Ed walks through the door and is immediately hounded with questions. "You will all understand why I have asked you here. But in the meantime, I have to talk with Winry, so just talk amongst yourselves." Ed walks over to Winry. "There has been a change of plans. After we tell them about you being pregnant, I want to do another thing." He kisses her, takes her hand and moves up to the front of the room. "Hey, shrimp-boy, get on with it!", Mustang calls out from the crowd. "Haha, jokes on you asshole, this is a pretty damn good day, and nothing can ruin it!" Everyone looks up at Ed, for once. "Now that that's over, me and Winry would like to share two things with you." Winry and Ed both yell out "WERE PREGNANT!" Stunned silence fills the room, Havoc, Mustang and Fuery faint to the floor, while the rest of them erupt into cheers congrats, and a general happiness. After Mustang wakes up and shakes his head, walks over to Ed, and shakes his hand. "I'm proud of you Edward, taking responsibility like this." Now Ed had never heard Mustang say his first name, so all he could say was "Uh, thanks Roy." Winry walks up to them, "I hate to break up such a tender moment between friends," at this Roy and Ed step back, "but didn't you have something to do now, Ed?"

"Oh, Yea. Everybody I have something else to say, so SHUT IT!" He turns to Winry after everybody shuts up. He grabs her hand, and looks into her eyes. "Winry, you know how bad I am with words, so I'm going to come right out and say this. I love you, hell I always have. Me and Al used to fight over who would get to marry you. Well, it seems that I won that little argument. If you haven't guessed already," bends down on one knee "Winry, will you become my wife, my only love, and my everything?" Winry's eyes misted as she heard that last sentence. "Yes, Ed, I will be your wife." And they kissed passionately. A few woos and awes could be heard throughout the crowd. Applause breaks out, and Winry and Ed look out to the crowd and wave. Ed picks up Winry bridal style, and yells, me, Winry, Al and Pinako have to go back home for awhile. I thank you all for coming. Information on the wedding and birth will be along as soon as we know. Thanks again." Havoc turned to Mustang and said "That boy has grown into a man, wouldn't you say, Col. Mustang?" Roy simply nods in agreement, hoping this change isn't temporary.

By the way, it might take me awhile to update, very tired, and i need to think up the next event, just think: lemony goodness might come if one more person reviews. FLAMES ARE WELCOME. im not like any other bunghole here. i like all reviews. so please R&R, and give this story to others. thanxs, The Fat Alchemist


	6. Chapter 6

-1**BEWARE: There are lemons in this Ch. If u don't like it, don't read, and to Anonymous: I hope that it was a good review, and not being sarcastic. And thanxs to rin13 for telling me I am doing a good job! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The train ride was uneventful, except for Winry and Ed making out all the way there. When they finally got back, both of them were out of breath and breathing really hard. Al and Pinako were talking about what could happen next. "Pinako, since Ed and Winry are engaged now, could they, ummmm, you know?" She nodded. "And your Ok with that? She is your granddaughter." Pinako looked at the young boy, apparently wondering if it was a good thing for them to take their relationship a step further at their age, and after Winry being raped no less! "Sigh, I think that Ed has matured a lot since your mother died. As for Winry, I have a sneaking suspicion that she will be the one to start it. In any case, I think they are old enough to do whatever they feel is right."

"So, are you going to tell me what you and the doctor talked about?" 'grr, she's still wearing that damn smile. I have to pry it out of here, and I know just how!' "Winry, if you don't tell me, I will break my Automail arm, and make you spend all day fixing it." _THUNK! _"I will tell you when I am ready Ed. It might be tonight, I dunno when. AND IF YOU EVER THREATEN TO BREAK OFF YOUR ARM AGAIN, I WILL THROW THIS WRENCH AT YOUR BALLS!" Getting up from the floor with a huge bump on his head, Ed starts to use another tactic. "Winry, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be bugging you about personal things. Can you ever forgive?" He looks up at her with a halo around his head, and eyes glistening. "Fine Ed, but don't you forget my wrench idea!"

As they were eating, Al kept looking at his brother and Winry like they could rip off their clothes and fall to the floor at any time. "Would you stop staring at us Al?", they both said. "Don't rabbits breed a lot?" That got a lot off attention. Winry blushed, and Ed said "What are you insinuating?" Al just giggled. "There is my answer." 'Well, I guess its now or never', Winry thinks. "Ed, may I speak to you about something in my room?"

Ed nodded and followed Winry to her room. His heart beating madly, we wondered if this was going to be the secret about that talk with the doctor. Winry got to the room first, and when he there, she was on the bed, with her legs crossed. "Alrighty, what's up?" Ed saw something in her eyes that made him nervous. He had never seen her like this! "Win, what's up?" Winry got up and took Ed's hand. "Well Ed, I don't want to wait until our honeymoon to make love. I want to now. You said that when I wanted you, I could have you, and I want you now." Ed was shocked. "Alright. I wanted this too." But all he could get out was 'alright', because Winry had grabbed him and started kissing him passionately.

Winry started taking off her clothes, starting with her tube top. Ed was two steps ahead of her, as his shirt and pants were off. When she looked down, she saw his hard throbbing member, and gasped in surprise. She didn't ask permission, instead she pulled down Ed's boxers. As his bobbing hard-on cam into few, her mouth instantly started to salivate. Before she could take it into her mouth however, Ed spoke. "Are you sure this is what you want?" All he got for an answer is a shiver down his spine, cuz Winry had taken in half of him into her mouth. A loud moan escaped his lips, and the pleasure had nearly buckled his knees. "Lets move onto the bed" Winry was only happy to oblige, and so Winry threw him onto the bed. Ed finally realized what he was seeing in her eyes. It was lust. After Winry got tired of suckin, she took of her own clothes and sat down on his face, revealing a clean shaven snatch. With a wicked smile, and lust fueling her actions, she said "I did you, now you have to do me!" Winry started moaning and groaning to Ed's actions. After just two minutes of this, she started to shake, and the flood gates opened onto Ed's face. Now Ed, who hadn't the chance to release his pent up sexual tension, asked Winry, "Can we screw now?" his voice hoarse. She got into position, and lowered herself onto Ed. She moaned out loud, and started to bounce on him. Ed was enjoying every minute of it. Soon he felt like he could hold on no longer, and he spewed inside of her. They were both exhausted after that, so the rolled over, kissed each other, and went to sleep.

In the morning, however, things were not going good at all. Armstrong called and told Ed to be on the look out for the rapist. He was last seen heading that direction. "I hope he comes here," Ed spat as he transformed his Automail arm into a blade. I will kill him!" He told Winry to stay inside, just in case. About 2 hours later however, a man wearing a black shirt and green pants. "Who the hell are you?" Ed demanded of the newcomer. "Who I am is none of your business, Fullmetal. But if you must know, ask your darling little girl friend. I bet she remembers the time we shared!" At that, Ed jumped up, clapped his hands, and made a 4 foot pole appear. "You think you are special, since you don't have to use an alchemic array!? Well your not special, cuz I don't even have to clap my hands!" At that, the ground shook, and a wall of earth was launched at Ed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I have things to do, so I will try to update ASAP after tomarrow, please bear with me! And am I evil for having another cliffy? MWHAAA well c yall later!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1 Ed barely managed to dodge the earth just in time. He didn't have time to catch his breath as the wall was heading towards the house. Clapping his hands and putting them to the ground, the wall instantly turned to dissolved into innocent mud. "You sunofabitch, my brother and my fiancée are in there! I'm gonna kill you know!" Transmuting his arm into the blade, Ed runs at him, but doesn't get very far. The ground trembled once more, and vines appeared and grabbed Ed. Seeing the battle, Al runs out and claps his metal 'hands' to make the vines wither. (_A/N I made al able to do alchemy without an array for my own reasons.) _"Two against one, that isn't fair. But my powers far exceed yours and that little brat you call a brother. So I think I will kill you now." But he didn't make good on that promise. Ed and Al clap their hands and hundreds of spikes appear, capturing the bastard. Ed then runs over and does some type of alchemy to make sure the array inside William's body cant activate. "We are going to have a talk now, asshole! Why are you coming after us, and WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HURT Winry!"

Ed was seething with rage. The rapist just chuckled. "I am part of a group, one that wants to get rid of all alchemists in the world!" "Ishaballan, eh?" The smile turned into a frown, hearing what the young alchemist said. "We are not like those stupid savages! And besides, do I have red eyes? NO! Even if you kill me, there's more people to kill. But the boss is counting on me to relay a message to you. He says to come and get him if you can. But make sure you keep an eye on your little whore, if you don't, she might not see my baby!" During all of this, Ed was shaking, trying to control his anger. He claps his hands, and presses it to the rapists head. Just like Scar or Kimbley, Ed makes his head explode, making brains fall to the ground.

"You didn't have to kill him the way you did, cutting of his balls would have sufficed!" Winry was kinda pissed, but relived that the bastard was dead. "Well, I'm sorry Winry, but he fuckin deserved it. In any case, if what he said is true, you and Pinako need to come with us back to Central. We can have Havoc and Fuery protect you while me and Al are searching for the 'boss'." Both Winry and Pinako looked at Ed and starting to protest. "I have patients here for Automail!" "I'm to old to travel!" Ed just looked at them, getting a little annoyed. "Pinako, its not my place to say where you go, but as for Winry, I will not have her in any more danger! Winry is going to Central, not because I want her too, but because she will be safe there! But Pinako, I think you do need to come with us, in case people come by. They wont find Winry, so they could hurt you instead." Pinako considered this words, and finally nodded on agreement.

When they arrived in central the next day, everyone, including Mustang was waiting for them. "Good to see you and Winry, Fullmetal. Hawkeye here will escort Winry to Maes's house, and Pinako will be with them. The rest of us, including myself, will follow the leads that Armstrong has gathered." After the orders were given, Ed rushes over to Winry. "I know that you might not agree with me, but its for the best. I love you." Winry kisses him, and with faces inches from each other, whispers "I love you too, be save and come back to me." As she watched the team bored the train going to Lior, she silently prayed for Ed's and Al's safe return. Hawkeye walked up to Winry and saluted. "Ms. Rockbell, we need to go." Winry, befuddle by the honorifics, said "Lt. Hawkeye, you don't have to do the whole soldier thing to me. Just be yourself!" Even though Winry was Fullmetal's fiancé, she went with what Winry said, but kept her hand on her gun holster just in case someone appeared.

Ed was very impatient on the train. It was as if ants were crawling all over him. "Fullmetal, calm down. That's an order soldier. We should be in Lior in a few hours, so settle down." After a few moments, Edward finally sat down and dozed off. Hours later, they arrived at the place the lead mentioned. 'Maybe the lead was wrong', Ed thought after seeing the warehouse empty. He was proved wrong, however, when no less than 10 men armed with spears and swords jumped down from the rafters. "Heh, finally some action, I was starting to think this trip was wasted!" Mustang had to agree with him on this. As three of the men ran to the group, Ed had enough time to transmute a spear from the ground, and a blade on his arm. Mustang got into the snapping position, and unleashed balls of flame at his opponents. Ed had gotten the three down, and Mustang had got four more down when Clapping was heard. "Bravo! Bravo! You have fought gallantly, alchemists! But I am afraid to say you wont be leaving here, alive that is!" Everyone turned around and looked at the newcomer.

"Who in the fuck are you asshole?" Ed yelled at the man. Giving a short chuckle, the man just said "It matters not who I am, lets just say I know everything about you and your family, Edward Elric. But if you really want to know, my name is The Perfect Storm Alchemist, AKA Joseph C. Caldwell." Mustang frowned at his name. "Perfect Storm? You were arrested and executed 40 years ago for killing children while using your storm powers! You should be dead!" William dropped the smirk, and progressed towards mustang. "It was a fucking mistake, and anyone who brings that up will die!" Lightning pored from his hands, and went straight for Flame.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanxs to my review telling me to keep up the good work. Now this new character was one of my own design. Please tell me if you like my story so far. I would like to hit at least 5 reviews, so if u can please R&R. I am on break for today and maybe tomorrow. I will try do update after new ideas for this story comes to me. I am also planning on making a humor type story dealing with Inuyasha, so keep a look out!! Thanxs for the support, and see u next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Special Thanks go to PrincessOfHeartsNYP for helping me on this chapter! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**Roy couldn't get out of the way in time, for fear had struck him. Though Ed would have loved to see his leader turned to smoke and dust, he clapped his hands and a metal pole appeared from the ground. The electricity was absorbed into the pole, and Roy breathed a sigh of relief. "Damnit Roy, you just love having me save you, eh?" Ed had a smug look on his face. As Caldwell was gearing up for another attack, Roy snapped his fingers, while Ed clapped. Two different types of attacks hit Perfect Storm. Roy had engulfed him in flames, while Ed had made spikes of rock appear.

After the dust settled, Ed's rock spikes were gone, and the only thing left was a charred body that was full of holes. The rest of Caldwell's henchmen ran off, leaving Roy and Ed looking like the had just gotten a cookie. "Well Fullmetal, I think it would be wise for you to go and see Winry, don't you think?" With a smug look, Ed ran off to see his beloved. 'I cant believe that a 17 year old is going to get married before I do! Of course, Riza might be coming around, after last night!.'

"Oh, my goodness Ed, you actually came back from a mission without breaking your Automail?" Ed had just arrived, panting because he wanted to see Winry. He pulled Winry in close, and gave her a passionate kiss. 'Holy hell,' she thought, 'the places this guy can touch!' After the little make-out session, Mustang had called everybody, including Winry, to the office. "As you all know, I was the one who incapacitated Caldwell, and-" Ed got up and stormed at Roy. "That is so wrong Mustang! It was ME that killed the bastard"

"ME"

"IT WAS ME I SAID ASSWIPE"

"Fullmetal, it was me, he clearly had my work all over him, he was charred inside and out!" "No, it was me, he had hundreds of holes in him from my spiked!" Everyone was sweat dropping, and Roy and Ed looked at each other with a fierce stare. CRACK, CRACK "Ow, what the hell Winry, what was that for!" Roy and Ed both had lumps bigger that their fist's. "Cuz, you both were acting like little kids! If it wasn't for me, Riza would've shot you both in the groin! And I have an attachment to Ed's groin, so I didn't want her to shoot you! STOP ACTING LIKE BABIES!"

After their little spat was resolved by a doctor, saying that both attacks contributed to the death of Caldwell, Ed, Winry, Al, and Pinako all went back to Resembool. They had figured that, given the events of the past few months, they decided to get married 2 weeks before the baby was due. "I think it would make more since to do that, so we don't have to worry about having the baby first." Ed had reasoned. Pinako still had their reservations about the marriage, but since they both loved each other, and Ed was more than happy to care for Winry's baby. Night after night, Winry and Ed were going at it like rabbits! That at changed at the start of Winry's third trimester. "Its not safe for the child anymore Ed. We both wont be able to make love until 2 weeks after the its born." Ed just had a smart ass look on his face. "Well, that doesn't mean we cant have fun!" With that, Ed grabbed her, and started to sensually pull off her pants. Teasing the fabric off of her, Ed pulled down her undies to reveal a shaven, damp cavern. "Ed, what are you doin- o god don't stop!!!" Ed had started to lick her up and down, teasing the little nub that gives her pleasure. After an earth-shattering cum, Winry fell down onto the pillows, breathing real hard. "That was fantastic, Ed! Where did you learn to do that!?" He just gave her his trademark innocent grin. "Being a dog of the state has its advantages, like being in all sorts of libraries." Suddenly, Winry got an idea. "Hey Ed, lay down on the bed, I want to try something myself." When he didn't comply, she shoved him down, and ripped off his pants. After taking off the boxer Winry started to pump his length. She took him into her mouth, and sucked him like it was her last meal. "o god Winry, please stop, I'm gonna cum!" Either she ignored him, or she was planning on this. Spurt after spurt hit Winry's throat, and she swallowed every drop like her life depended on it.

"That was amazing Win. I didn't know you could do something like that!" She giggled and replied, "Its amazing what you can find out from Riza. Like her and Roy are trying out some stuff!" Ed choked as a mental image of Roy and Riza doing what they just did. The thought made him vomit a little. "Well, I think we need some sleep, its gonna be a long few months, we need all the rest we can get!" "Amen to that!" They fell asleep, feet still tingling from their earlier endeavors.

**Like I said, thanks goes to PrincessOfHeartsNYP, for help. Epilogue is next. Thanxs for all the help and reviews that you all have given me!**


	9. Epilogue

-1

**Epilogue**

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric!" Cheers went through the crowd. Winry gave a startled cry and grabbed her stomach. "What's wrong Win? Is it the baby?" Winry just groaned again and nodded. "FUCK! EVERYBODY LETS GO, GONNA BE A FATHER! YAY!" At the doctors, Winry was given the option of pain relievers to help with the pain of childbirth. She said no, but Ed didn't want to see her in pain. But who can argue with a pregnant woman? No one, Ed said to himself. After 20 minutes into the labor, Ed asked a question. "Babe, does it hurt?" She bit him, and yelled, "DOES THAT HURT ASS HOLE!?" Soon, a beautiful baby girl was born, with eyes like Winry, but the same attitude as Ed which was a surprise, since he wasn't really the father

That was two years ago today. The Elrics had named the baby girl Sarah, after Winry's Mother, and she was as feisty as Winry, yet as strong and hard-headed as Ed. "I bet she likes mine better" "No, she will like mine!" The were having an argument about which present Sarah would like more, a book about Alchemy from Ed, or a wrench from Winry. Naturally, she gravitated towards the tool. But then she did something that shocked everyone, she grabbed the book as well! "Well, I guess she will be like both of us, then!" I hope not, thought Winry. If she is, its gonna be trouble!

The End!

**Hey, it's the end of the story! I hope you liked it! Most of yall didn't. but o well, I did this cuz I was bored. I might make another story so just keep on the look out! Arigato (thank you) and Good bye for now!**


End file.
